


One Mississippi, Two Mississippi

by nintendoswitch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendoswitch/pseuds/nintendoswitch
Summary: "When the alcohol had worn off, and he saw the man’s face in the light, the intense attraction Baekhyun had felt last night wasn’t there anymore. His ears were too small, there wasn’t a mess of brown curls that he wanted to run his fingers through. The voice calling him beautiful when they were having sex wasn’t deep enough. Didn’t say the words right. "Despite knowing better, Baekhyun seeks out his ex-boyfriend in his lonely hour.





	One Mississippi, Two Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> English isn't my first language and this is has not been beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes you might find
> 
> enjoy :)

The sun was coming out when Baekhyun made his way home. His sneakers hung lazily in his hand as he walked barefoot in the grassy patches next to the sidewalk, still wet from the morning dew. His clothes were rumpled from being thrown off him and lying in a messy heap on a random man’s floor. His eyeliner was still smudged under his eyes as he had been in such a hurry to leave this morning that he didn’t have time to sneak into the bathroom and quietly try to wash off the remaining makeup.

When the alcohol had worn off, and he saw the man’s face in the light, the intense attraction Baekhyun had felt last night wasn’t there anymore. His ears were too small, there wasn’t a mess of brown curls that he wanted to run his fingers through. The voice calling him beautiful when they were having sex wasn’t deep enough. Didn’t say the words right. 

So Baekhyun had to leave, getting hit with emotions he didn’t want to deal with. He didn’t leave a note, didn’t kiss the man goodbye. No name, no number left for the stranger to remember him by. 

The habit of clubbing and hooking up with random people wasn’t one he used to have. It started just about three months ago, when his relationship of two years ended and his boyfriend broke up with him. 

Park Chanyeol, his first love. 

At first it was fun. Chanyeol was a nagger, and had always been texting if Baekhyun was out too late. Baekhyun always had to run things by him first before making plans. Now he could be out all night with his friends. Drinking and dancing without having to remember to call his boyfriend. 

Three months later, he was bored of it. He was bored of  _this_ ; walking home from strangers without saying goodbye, looking at his phone at night and not seeing a ‘goodnight I love you’ text. He doesn’t  _really_  miss Chanyeol. Only at times like these. When he’s walking all alone, and the world it too quiet. So that all he can listen to is the sad song in his heart. 

Park Chanyeol used to be his sun. He used to be the moon and all the stars in Baekhyun’s life. Long nights of lying in each other’s arms, with whispered ‘ _I love_ _you’_ s  and promises of forever were all cast away over one night. 

They had a huge fight, over something that Baekhyun can’t even remember, but it ended with Chanyeol leaving the apartment, slamming the door shut so hard the walls shook. When the tears on Baekhyun’s cheeks had dried, he went out after him, ready to apologize. But instead he found Chanyeol in a dirty pub, kissing somebody else. 

The day after came the confrontation, followed by another fight. With more screaming, and more crying, because Baekhyun wanted to forgive Chanyeol, wanted to start over because the thought of living without him was suffocating. But Chanyeol wouldn’t have it, and decided that Baekhyun deserves better and left once again. This time for good. 

Baekhyun thinks now that maybe Chanyeol didn’t love him at all, and had finally found a way out. And the part of his heart that so desperately wanted to forgive, that wanted to cling onto the taller, had shrunk massively. Because all the loving memories they had were now tainted by their last hours together, which for Baekhyun meant mean words thrown in his face, that he had never heard leave Chanyeol’s mouth before.

 It meant heartbreak.

He had slept on Kyungsoo’s couch for days, until Chanyeol texted him, saying he had taken his stuff and moved out to one of his friends. Now the apartment was Baekhyun’s. 

He could decorate it however he wanted, leave his mess on the floor, play music as loud as he wanted and no one would tell him off. 

But now the spot next to his is always cold. When he falls asleep in front of the TV no one carries him to bed. No one is dancing with him when he plays stupid pop songs, and no one asks him how his day has been when he comes home. 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes for a moment to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling. His heart was suddenly aching, yearning for the taller man. He knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to see him. Taste him. One last time. So, he let his feet guide him to where Chanyeol now lived. 

It was 5.10 in the morning when Baekhyun knocked on Chanyeol’s door. It took a moment for it to open. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol squinted at him, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Baekhyun just stood, drinking in his appearance. He always looked the best in the morning, when he had just woken up. So effortlessly beautiful. Chanyeol stood shirtless, exposing his sun kissed skin. His hair had been cut shorter, but it still got messy in his sleep. 

“What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun took a step closer, and then another, until they were chest to chest. Chanyeol didn’t say anything. He just stared at the shorter. It was a look of concern that Baekhyun decided to ignore as he reached up and cupped a hand behind the taller man’s neck, and gently pulled him down for a kiss. 

It turned hungry quickly. Chanyeol dragged him inside with one hand gripping his waist while his free hand slammed the door shut. He led them backwards into the apartment a few steps before dropping his hands to Baekhyun’s upper thighs, just below his ass, silently encouraging the shorter to jump up and wrap his legs around his slender waist. He walked them into the bedroom, his fingers digging into Baekhyun’s denim clad ass, until he dropped them both onto his bed. 

Chanyeols hand quickly traveled under Baekhyun’s shirt, as he nibbled on the juncture between Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck.

Baekhyun let out a strangled moan, and let his slender fingers hastily reach between them, under Chanyeol’s shorts, curling around his hardening dick. Chanyeol moaned into his neck, a needy and breathless sound that Baekhyun knew so well. He knew exactly how to make the man above him come undone with just his fingers. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Chanyeol groaned before kissing his way up from Baekhyun’s neck to his thin lips. They kissed, rough, almost desperately, as they tugged off each other’s clothes until they lied naked on the thin white sheets.

“Please, Chanyeol.  _Please_.” Baekhyun whimpered, needy and touch starved by the other. 

What was he begging for? To have the other on top of him, inside him, everywhere. 

He wanted to feel Chanyeol bruising his hips. He wanted the heavy weight of him deep inside. Baekhyun  _needed_  it. 

Chanyeol opened him up with his fingers, knowing just where to touch and prob to make Baekhyun into a shivering, whimpering mess, begging for his cock. And if there was any trace left of the other man, who Baekhyun had fucked only hours ago, Chanyeol didn’t say anything. 

When Chanyeol entered him, he did so while resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s, and it was a moment of intimacy Baekhyun hadn’t felt in a long time that he could forget for a moment that lying here under his ex-boyfriend was only going to hurt him more once all this was over. 

Soon they rested hip to hip, and Chanyeol stayed still to let Baekhyun get used to him, but Baekhyun felt restless, he didn’t want to wait, so he linked his ankles around Chanyeol’s hips and tried to buck up into him, to get him moving, to fuck himself on that dick so Chanyeol would start moving. But Chanyeol only placed his large hands on his hips to hold him down. Then he sat up on his knees and pulled his dick out, until only the head was holding Baekhyun open. 

He thrust in slowly again, all the way inside, and pulled out slowly once more. Baekhyun loved the slow drag of his hard dick inside him, but he wanted more. To feel it harder, faster. 

“Chanyeol, come on. Fuck me like you mean it.” 

Chanyeol slammed inside, setting up a powerful rhythm that had Baekhyun clutching at the sheets for leverage. Chanyeol moved his hands to Baekhyun’s thighs and grabbed them, digging his fingertips into the flesh as he held onto them as he pistoned in and out of Baekhyun’s hole.

“This what you wanted? Miss my dick that much?” Chanyeol growled.

“Y-yes.” Baekhyun whimpered. 

Their moans blended with the hard slaps of skin, and the bedframe hitting the bedroom wall. Chanyeol started pounding into him faster, losing the rhythm he had set before, and Baekhyun knew he was close. He reached a hand down to his own dick, and tried rubbing himself to the quick pace. 

Chanyeol let go of his thighs, and threw himself back over Baekhyun, thrusting harder, and harder, until he pressed in roughly and stilled. He moaned loudly into Baekhyun’s neck as he came inside him. 

When he reached down and pushed Baekhyun’s hand away to wrap his own hand around Baekhyun’s painfully hard dick. 

Baekhyun came, with Chanyeol’s hand on his cock, and his tongue pressed into his mouth. Baekhyun sobbed into the kiss, and spilled over his stomach and the thick fingers that still rubbed him up and down, slowly, dragging out his orgasm until his thighs were shaking and the overstimulated feeling mixed with the cum dripping out of his hole, made him feel overwhelmed. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol whispered into his skin, in between soft kitten kisses. Baekhyun just nodded, as he lied panting, trying to catch his breath. Chanyeol soon got up to the bathroom to get a towel to dry off the cum on Baekhyun’s stomach and between his legs. 

He threw the towel on the floor, and pulled the fluffy blanket over both of them. A strong arm curled around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close. Baekhyun let Chanyeol kiss him, let him press his tongue into his mouth again. He wished he could reciprocate with the same passion that Chanyeol did.

But he felt empty. 

“When you wake up, stay. We have to talk tomorrow.” Chanyeol says quietly, and rested his head so close to the shorter man’s.

Baekhyun just nods. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Chanyeol murmurs, as he closes his eyes, and nuzzles his nose into Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol’s breathing evens out and he falls asleep, and then he waits a little more to make sure that his ex-boyfriend won’t wake up as he slowly removes Chanyeol’s arm from his waist and rise from the bed. 

His clothes are lying in a heap on the floor again, and he quickly pulls them on, ignoring the sore feeling between his legs. He looks back at Chanyeol, and he doesn’t want to feel guilty about leaving, but he can’t help it. Chanyeol doesn’t deserve his guilt, but still, it’s there. 

Guess he’ll always have a spot for Chanyeol, with his messy curls and wild laugh, in his heart. 

Baekhyun leans down and kisses Chanyeol’s forehead. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

He leaves, quietly closing the door to the apartment behind him. 

As he walks home, the world isn’t as muted anymore. The grass is still damp, and Baekhyun walks barefoot. It’s a long walk home. Maybe he’ll get a coffee on the way.

He dries his tears before they have time to fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you would like to talk, you can find me on baraenliten.tumblr.com or my twitter @littleultron


End file.
